


Кораблекрушение в космической пустыне [арт]

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Quarians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Тема спецквеста:SCP-794 – Кораблекрушение в пустыне.Полный размер откроется при клике на изображение.
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Спецквест [SCP], Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Кораблекрушение в космической пустыне [арт]

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [SCP-794 – Кораблекрушение в пустыне.](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-794)  
> Полный размер откроется при клике на изображение.

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/379PY.jpg)


End file.
